Raven
by Son Of Evil
Summary: Following the pov of a newly turned vampire. He'll share with you his last few minutes as a human, what it felt like losing his soul, and his rebirth as one of the monsters. He'll tell you all about leaving his life as a human, and his journy into darknes
1. Intro

Prologue  
  
My name is Raven. I am a vampire. When I was human, my name was Matthew Robertson. I was fifteen when I was turned. I've only been a vampire for a short time, but I've got the power of centuries. How? You'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry, I will tell you. But it'll be in future chapters.  
  
For those of you wondering what the hell I'm talking about, let me explain. When a vampire first arises, they are stronger than the average human. They are stronger, faster, better hearing, better sight, taste, better sense of smell.better everything. Including things like the immune system. (Except, of course, sunlight resistance)  
  
And when they drink human blood for the first time, they have no problem putting their fist through a brick wall. And that's where most vampires go wrong. Because they're stronger that humans, and immortal, they think they can take on anything. And hardly anything made by humans can kill us. A gun? Bring it on! Electricity? Please.  
  
Because of this, they tend to forget that there are bigger and badder things out there. Lesson one on being a vampire: immortality and invunrabilty are too different things. So you're stronger that a human? So are lots of other things. Most seem to forget lesson number one. We can be killed.  
  
But as the year's role by, our power grows. Vampires that come from powerful lines usually have nothing to worry about. That's because if a vampire makes another vampire, they pass on a bit of their power. Say or instance, you're got two vampires, both only just arose. The first was made by a vampire who's been turned for 50 years. They'll be pretty strong. But vampire number two's sire was turned 400 years ago.  
  
Even though they've both only just arose, vampire number two will be way more powerful than vampire number one.  
  
I've heard of a vampire that actually took on and killed a Slayer, and he'd only been turned three years before! The average vampire has to be at least a hundred before they even has a slight chance against a Slayer.  
  
He's called William The Bloody, but I've heard he mostly goes by the name Spike. His sire was a very powerful vampire named Drusillar. Her sire was a legendary vampire named Angelus, who made Dur when he was around 150. His sire was around two hundred and fifty when she turned him. Her name is Darla, and her sire was one of the most powerful vampires of all time. The Master. He was thousands of years old when he made her.  
  
So, The Master made Darla, and she inherited God knows how much power. Then she gets another two hundred and fifty years worth, give or take a few decades, and makes Angelus. Then he gets around one hundred and fifty years worth, and makes Drusilliar. She gets a few years more, and makes Spike. God only knows how powerful he was when he first arose.  
  
Seems I'm immortal, I'm bound to meet him some time, so I'm thankful that vampires only inherit a bit of their sire's power. Anyway, I'm getting off track. This story is about me. So, getting back to me.  
  
My sire was a little over three hundred when he made me, so I was pretty strong when I arose, but not that much. My sire's sire was weak, only a few years turned, and so was his sire. But like I said earlier, my sire was over three hundred when he turned me, so like I said, I was stronger than most new vamps. Not all, but most. But I wasn't that powerful. I shouldn't have the power I've got now for at least another two hundred-two hundred and fifty years.  
  
Anyway, I'm getting off track again. I was trying to be helpful and explain a few things, but I'm probably just boring you now. So it's on to the story.  
  
I'll tell you about my last few minutes as a human. I'll tell you about when I first arose. I'll tell you what it felt like losing my soul. I'll tell you about when I first tasted human blood. I'll tell you about losing my family and friends. I'll tell you about leaving my life as a human, and my journey into darkness. I'll tell you what it felt like becoming one of the monsters. About dying and being reborn. I'll tell you everything.  
  
Like it? Hope so. Next part will be up if enough people like it. So review. Otherwise, how am I gonna know? ( 


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Chapter One  
  
Mysterious Stranger  
  
By  
  
Son Of Evil  
  
I was walking down the street. It was 9:30 p.m. I was on my way home, and decided to cut across the park. There was someone on the swings. I glanced at whoever it was, but it was too dark to get a good look. All I could make out was a shape, and that that shape was male. He just sat there swinging softly. I looked away and walked on.  
  
As I neared the end of the park, I felt cold hands around my neck. I spun around, and found myself facing the guy on the swings.  
  
"What the hell do you think yer doin'?!" I yelled, jerking out of his grip. I threw a punch at his face, but he jerked his head back, making me miss. I did a roundhouse to his chest, and the basted blocked it. Whoever he was, he was fast. Didn't exactly help my confidence.  
  
"You know martial arts," he said. He sounded more curious than scared, and he had a thick accent I couldn't place. Southern or Eastern Europe I think. And I do actually do martial arts. Wud-Ru karate.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm nearly a black belt," I said. It was a down right lie, but he wouldn't know that. I'm only on my third belt.  
  
He smiled. "Liar." Then again, I could be wrong.  
  
"Oh, and you're some kind of expert?" I mocked. I was scared, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.  
  
"I did it for a few decades. About seventy years or so."  
  
Seventy years? I decided to be really careful about him. The guy was obviously a nutter.  
  
"I like you," he said, smiling.  
  
"Wish I could say the same," I muttered under my breath.  
  
His smile got wider. 'No way he could of heard that,' I thought. Hell, I'd said it so quiet I could barely hear it!  
  
"You have a strong spirit. You'll make a good addition to my little family," he said. This guy was really creeping me out. "Tell me. How do you like the idea of eternal life?"  
  
I backed away. The guy was obviously 100% insane.  
  
He took a few steps towards me. "Answer me," he said. That irritating smile never left his lips. "Would you like the dark gift of immortality?"  
  
I started to think this was one of those freaks that were obsessed with vampires, which also made me wonder if the accent was put on.  
  
I took another step back. "No offence, mate, but you're off your rocker. I mean, I know Anne Rice said the Vampire Chronicles were biographies, but really, it's just fiction."  
  
His smile got wider. The smile alone was enough to made me want to smash my fist into his face. "What makes you think I'm copying from Anne Rice?" He asked. He sounded like he thought I was funny.  
  
He also reeked of arrogance.  
  
"I've read her books. That's what she calls vampirism."  
  
I was walking slowly backwards while we spoke. I was hoping to get to the road and get some help. Maybe a straight jacket for this wacko.  
  
"So you like vampires? That's good. Perhaps that will make what I'm going to do to you easier. Although I dout it."  
  
Suddenly, he was right in front of me! I don't know how. He didn't walk. He didn't run. At least, not that I could see. He was just there.  
  
Before I could run or scream, he wrapped his hand around my throat and squeezed, cutting of my air supply. He did it so hard my mouth opened and my tongue actually slipped out. I looked into his eyes, and suddenly I knew I was going to die. He was going to kill me, and he was going to enjoy it.  
  
I started struggling like a madman. I felt nothing but pure terror. He shook me like a rag doll, and slapped me. Hard. So hard I almost fell unconscious. I couldn't believe how strong he was. I mean, he wasn't exactly the Incredible Hulk, y'know? Even with drugs, a guy this skinny shouldn't be able to do this.  
  
My terror must have shown on my face, because he laughed. I could tell the psychopath was getting off on it. It made me sick.  
  
Suddenly, his face changed! I froze. I tried to convince myself I was hallucinating from lack of air. His eyes turned yellow, and he growled. It sounded like a tiger. He grinned, and I saw that each one of his top teeth had turned fang-like. I tried to scream, put I couldn't get enough air, and started choking.  
  
"Shhh," he cooed. He radiated false sympathy. He trailed a finger across my cheek, and it felt like it he'd brought a knife too it. He brought his finger back, and I saw that it was stained with my blood. I couldn't believe it! His nails were razor sharp!  
  
My terror grew. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode!  
  
'WAKE UP!' My mind screamed. 'Oh god, please wake up. I've had enough of this dream.' But I knew I wasn't dreaming. I just knew it.  
  
Before my frantic mind could have another thought, the vampire.yes, I was starting to believe he really was a vampire.lunged at my neck. I felt searing hot pain as he sunk his fangs into my neck.  
  
I could feel him sucking the blood out of me. The more he drank, the faster my heart beat, trying to keep up with the blood loss. But, as he continued drinking, my heart stared too slow. I actually felt the life slipping away from me. And, strangely, the fear was slowly slipping away from me.  
  
I felt my heart slowing, slowing, and finally.stop. There was no bright white light, no soft voices beckoning me forward. I briefly wounded if religious people felt cheated.  
  
I got a vague feeling of pain, but it felt far off, like it was someone else's. Strange.  
  
I was dimly aware of someone forcing my mouth open, and dripping hot liquid in it.  
  
Suddenly, I felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. I started gasping for air, and I think I spazzed out.  
  
I felt someone shaking me. "Damn it! Listen to me, boy!" The guy talking grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him. He pressed his wrist to my mouth. I realised he was trying to make me drink his blood. I turned my head away, and felt myself slipping into unconsciousness again.  
  
He muttered something in his own language. It sounded like he was swearing. "Listen to me. Focus, damn it!" He slapped me. "If you do not drink, you will die! Do you hear me, boy?! YOU WILL DIE!!!!"  
  
He forced his wrist to my mouth again, and this time I was too weak to resist. A few drops slid down my throat, and suddenly my eyes snapped open! Something about this guy's blood.  
  
All of a sudden, I was sucking for all I was worth. I can't describe exactly how it felt, only that it was incredible. It felt like I was drinking pure power!  
  
As I felt myself becoming more desperate for the blood, it was ripped away from me. I reached out franticly, blindly, trying to get it back.  
  
The vampire whispered softly into my ear. "That is enough." He let go of me and I fell to the floor. I'd forgotten he was holding me up. I reached out feebly, and made a pathetic little mewing sound, desperate for more of his blood.  
  
I reached for him, but he kicked my hand away laughing. "Do not worry, child. Soon you will have all the blood you want." His voice sounded far away, and my eyes clouded over. I grew still, but this time I didn't slip into unconsciousness. I died.  
  
The last thing I remember was feeling something leave me. And, looking back, I wonder.was that my soul?  
  
Want more? Review! ( 


	3. Denial

Authors Note: Sorry about the prologue and all the mistakes in it. I was half asleep when I wrote it and I wasn't focusing. That's why it's so crap. Oh, and it anyone cares, Spike was turned in 1880 and had been a vampire for twenty years before he killed his first slayer. And Dru was turned in 1860, if anyone cares.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Denial  
  
By Son Of Evil  
  
I felt like I was coming out of a deep sleep. I couldn't focus at first. I felt strange. Wait. I wasn't in my room. I was lying on something hard and cold. It felt like a slap of concrete. I was confused. Where was I?  
  
There was something nagging at me on the tip of my brain. An urge. It was strange. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't ignore it. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't.  
  
Suddenly I bolted upright. All I felt was pain. I felt like I was on fire! A ragged scream nearly tore my throat apart, but it came out wrong. It sounded like the roar of a wild animal.  
  
I started gasping for breath, but every time I drew air into my lungs it felt like they were being slashed to pieces.  
  
I couldn't breath! I felt panic surge through me. I couldn't breath! I was going to suffocate! I heard roaring. I looked around franticly, searching for the animal. I was sure it was going to eat me.  
  
Then, with a shock, I realised it was me. That only added to my panic.  
  
Out of nowhere a pair of pale arms wrapped around my torso and dragged me backwards and crushed me against a man's naked chest. It felt hard and muscular. I instantly felt calmer. I can't explain it exactly, but I felt a strange kinda . . ., I dunno, some kind of bond. A link.  
  
It was instinctive. You know like baby animals in those wildlife documentaries where from the second they're, born, hatched, whatever, they knew who they're parents are? It was like that. Not exactly, but it's the only way I can think to explain.  
  
The man made soothing noises and stroked my hair lovingly and I relaxed into his embrace. I felt safe. Content. Like I belonged here, with him. Then my conscious mind snapped back.  
  
"GET OFFA ME, YOU FREAK!" I yelled, practically leaping out of him arms. I backed away and bumped into something. Actually, someone.  
  
I jerked back like I'd been burnt and whirled around. I came face to face with a guy who looked like the black version of the Incredible Hulk. The guy must have some kind of weight lifting addiction. He looked like he was made up of pure muscle. Hell, on his arms alone nearly every one of his biceps was size of a bowling ball.  
  
There was something wrong with his face. His eyes gleamed amber and he grinned at me, showing me his teeth. Fangs! Just like . . . JUST LIKE THE PSYCO THAT'D BIT ME!!!!!  
  
I heard a noise behind me and whipped around. They were all around me! And all of them had the same deformed faces. Again I got that weird feeling. That I belonged with them. I shrugged it off. I tried to figure out where these feelings were coming from.  
  
'They must have me on some kind of drug,' I thought. I backed into a wall. I counted twenty of them. They were both men and women, a mix of black, white and Asian. An' I think one of 'em was a Hindu.  
  
'They must be some kind of cult,' I thought. 'They've all had plastic surgery done to them.' Then I got a real scary thought. 'Shit, are they bloody Satanist's?! Oh God, they're not gonna kill me are they?!!' Great! Wonderful! Just my fuckin' luck! Out of all the ways to go home, I pick a pitch black park. What am I, a bloody retard!?  
  
The black man I'd bumped into looked at the one who'd bit me. Memories rushed back to me. I remembered what had happened.  
  
"This is a pleasant change," the black man said. He had a thick foreign accent as well. Not like the other one, I mean it was easily to tell they weren't from the same country, but that was about it.  
  
"Indeed," the other one said. He looked at me. "Most newly arisen are completely animal like when they fist arise. It is rare for one to have achieved such a grip on sanity so quickly."  
  
I was nervous (the understatement of all time!) and I bit my bottom lit. Something went right through it. "AAHHHH!!" I yelled. Again, it came out like an animal. My hands flew to my mouth. Fangs! One hand stayed on my mouth, and the other slowly reached up to my forehead. It was lumpy.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FREAKS DO TO ME!?!" I yelled. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. But not because I was scared they'd attack me or anything.  
  
More like when you're arguing with someone you really care about and you say something that really hurts them and you wanna take it back 'cos you don't wanna hurt them.  
  
Again, I tried too shrug the feeling off. It didn't go away. The one who'd bit me (its getting really annoying typing that) walked a little towards me.  
  
"We . . . or should I say I . . . have made you into a vampire."  
  
"There's no such thing as vampires."  
  
The whole place roared with laughter. That just pissed me off. "I want this stuff of my face. Now!"  
  
"If you don't like, get rid of it." His face changed again, back to a normal face.  
  
"H-how . . .?" I stuttered.  
  
"I'll tell you after dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Bring him!" He called. A man that looked like he was in his mid forties was thrown to the floor by our feet.  
  
He was shaking with fear. "P-p-please d-don't hu-urt me." My eyes latched onto his neck. Or more precisely, his jugular. I could see the blood rushing through it. I could hear his heart, beating franticly. Something washed over me, a desperate need for his blood. "Oh God, please don't hurt m . . ."  
  
Before he could finish I was on him. I ripped him off the floor. He felt like he was weightless, and before the guy could even get a chance to scream, I'd plunged my fangs into his neck.  
  
It was wonderful! The sensations! God, how can I describe the utter pleasure of it? The hot blood rushing into my mouth, the metallic, copper, almost artificial taste of it! Somehow, it was better than anything I'd ever had before. It was erotic, sensational, and so much more! I can't even describe it! I closed my eyes and lost myself in the almost orgasmic pleasure of it.  
  
I don't know how long it lasted. It could have been seconds; it could have been hours. At least, that's what it felt like. In reality it was probably only about a minute.  
  
I drained the last bit of blood out of him and let him fall to the floor.  
  
I stood there and let the blood rush through my body. I felt . . . amazing! Powerful. Stronger than I'd ever felt before.  
  
I looked down at the body. I waited to feel the horror, the shame, the disgust . . . nothing. I looked at the man, and I didn't care that I'd killed him. He was just food.  
  
Even after that, there was still a lingering doubt. A part of me still refused to accept, still believed they'd drugged me. 'Course, denial's a funny thing. Theirs no logic to it. It no's no bounds.  
  
Thought I guess it could all just be a dream. That did seem the most likely thing, but it didn't feel like a dream.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" I looked up into the eyes of the man who claimed to have made me. I guessed that was why I felt like I did towards him. It must be some kind of parent/child instinct thing.  
  
I nodded. He laughed. "My name is Glazzior. I am your sire. I am also your master." His eyes flashed yellow when he said the word master. I knew what he was saying. I was his weather I liked it or not.  
  
He looked at me like he wanted a response. I just nodded. He seemed satisfied with that.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong. I mean, I'm not a wimp. Usually I would a' kicked the shit out of someone if the said they were my master, but come on! He was a fucking vampire! One day they were only in books and movies, and the next I am one. What was I supposed to do? I was way outta my dept. An' that bloody bond thingy. I felt loyalty to him. Though, truthfully, if it came to a choice between me an' him, I'd choose me bond or no bond.  
  
He waved a hand at the black man. "This is Amadeus. If you see anything unusual or learn of anything that may endanger us, you will tell him immediately." He locked eyes with me. "We are you're family now, child. Do you understand?" I nodded. He smiled. "Good."  
  
Glazzior walked through the crowd of vampires, Amadeus right behind him. Everyone parted way for them. "Come," Glazzior said over him shoulder. For some reason, I hadn't really looked around till then.  
  
I saw that we were in some kind of underground tunnel. The walls, floor and ceiling were made up of dirt.  
  
Turns out it was more of a hole in the ground than a tunnel. We walked about ten meters and we were at the end of it. There was a ladder that led upwards. I guessed it was to the street or something.  
  
Glazzior went up it first, then Amadeus right behind him. I watched them go up it in amazement. You how with humans they take one careful step at a time? There was none of that with these two.  
  
They flowed gracefully up it, practly flew; graceful and powerful. They were like liquid metal.  
  
It was really amazing watching Amadeus. It just didn't seem possible that someone his size could make his body just flow like that.  
  
I slowly put my hand on it, feeling really (really really really really really . . .) self-conscious. I looked up and saw a white marble roof above the hole. I put a foot on one of the steps and hesitated.  
  
"Get a move on," one of the vampires said. I looked around, supprised at the accent. Though given what country we were in, I guess that was pretty stupid.  
  
"You're English." Judging from his accent, I'd say he was from down south. London, Surrey, somewhere near there.  
  
"Brilliant observation, Sherlock. Names Jax." He put his arms around two other vampires, a man and a woman. "This 'ears me two best mates. Their Americans, but don't hold it against 'em. It's not their fault."  
  
"What did you say?!" The woman growled.  
  
"England's the biggest shit hole on the planet," the man said.  
  
I tensed at that. They didn't notice.  
  
I watched them argue about which country was better, then let my mind drift a bit. I wasn't really thinking, just feeling. But I didn't like what I was feeling, so I focused on the argument again.  
  
"Americas a nation of gun-nuts, gangsters, alcoholics, junkies, whores . . ." Jax trailed off. "I've changed my mind. Americas great!"  
  
The woman stepped up to him and growled. "Say that again, Jax. I dare you."  
  
"Hey, hey." Jax said. He backed up. I couldn't be sure, but I think I heard a bit of fear in his voice. "I was just winding you up. You know me, I wasn't being serious."  
  
The man looked at me. "What do you think of the good old U.S. of A, kid?"  
  
I thought about it. "It looks pretty cool I guess. I've actually always wanted too see the Statue of Liberty."  
  
He smiled, and was about to say something, then stopped. I was about to ask 'im what he was gonna say, when someone put a hand (about the size of a gorilla) on my shoulder.  
  
I turned my head around and looked up at a very pissed off looking Amadeus.  
  
He had his human face on. I got a good look at him, and saw that he wasn't a bad looking bloke. Not that I'm gay or anything. I mean, I think tigers are beautiful: doesn't mean I wanna go stick me dick up them.  
  
And if there are any gay/bi people who are offended by what I just said, don't be. I don't give a fuck if you're straight, gay, bi,  
  
whatever. I actually used to have a gay friend back when I was human. 'Is name was Alex, real nice lad. Unfortunately, the kids at school found out 'an made his life hell.  
  
But, he was a mate so I stood up for 'im. After about a week, no one picked on him again cos they were too scared what I'd do to 'em. Happy memories. Not that I'm bragging or anything. ( y'know, I can practically see you mutterings 'yeah right' )  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
Amadeus was looking at me like he was seriously considerin' ripping me dick off 'an feedin' it to me.  
  
"It is not wise too keep us waiting," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," I muttered, and looked at the ground. I got this feeling off him, like he was dangerous. On some kind of instinctive level I just knew he was stronger than me, faster than me, 'an so on. I found out later that I was feeling his age, his power. I could feel that he was stronger than the average vamp. He'd been around for centuries. He was a master.  
  
'Course, I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was: I was bad, he was badder.  
  
He turned and went back up the ladder, 'an I was right behind him. I wasn't about to get on his bad side. 'An if a guy like him wasn't in charge, I didn't even wanna THINK about getting on Glazzior's bad side.  
  
So anyway, I flew up the ladder. It was amazing! The way my body just swept effetsosly up the ladder with cat-like grace. It was bloody incredible!  
  
I reached the top of the ladder, an' found myself in a small tome. There was even a coffin in it.  
  
"So vampires really do hang in cemeteries," I muttered. "Thought that was just in the movies. Would it kill them to get a flippin' hotel or something?"  
  
I walked outside, spotted Glazzior and walked up to him.  
  
He glanced down at me, smirked, and looked back across the cemetery.  
  
"Busy?" he asked.  
  
"I was talkin' t' Jax an' these two American vamps," I said truthfully.  
  
"Ah yes. Jax, Lilly and Slasher."  
  
I sniggered. "How'd 'e get a geeky name like Slasher?"  
  
"He is very fond of sharp objects."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Glazzior turned around after a few seconds and looked at me. "We must do something about the way you speak."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Care t' run that by me again, mate?"  
  
"Your accent, the way you pronounce your words. You sound like a common street urchin."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest an' gave 'im a death glare. "Can't help the way I was raised."  
  
"I suppose. On another note, we need a name for you. Can't call you boy for the rest of eternity now can we?"  
  
"My names Mathew," I said.  
  
"Not anymore. The human Mathew is dead. You have been reborn. You need a new name, it is the same for every vampire."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
He put his thumb and index finger on my chin and turned my head directly towards him. His eyes burned into mine. I felt like he was looking through me.  
  
"You still do not believe what is happening to you, do you?" Glazzior asked softly. I didn't answer. "You have the look of a man who will accept anything and everything he sees, for the simple reason that he is expecting to wake up."  
  
I took a step back and turned my back to him. "Maybe I am," I said softly.  
  
Neither of us said anything for a few moments. "So vampires really hang out in graveyards, huh?" I asked.  
  
He chuckled. "Some of us."  
  
"I don't have to sleep in a coffin do I?" I asked, not sure I wanted an answer.  
  
Glazzior laughed. "No, child. I own a block of flats in Nottingham."  
  
I was supprised at that. Don't know why, I just was. "Are we in Nottingham now?" I asked.  
  
"No. We are still in your home town."  
  
"Oh." My home town was about 13-15 miles from Nottingham. "Why aren't you there now? Godda be easier to get a good kill in a city than in a small town."  
  
"The city is always busy and so loud and polluted. I fancied a change. A bit of piece and quiet."  
  
"Oh." I seemed to be saying that a lot tonight.  
  
"Now, about you're name." Glazzior looked at me like he was deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise behind us. "Caw!"  
  
We whirled around. On the top of the tome we'd come from was a big black bird glaring at us.  
  
Glazzior walked up to me an' put a hand on my shoulder. "As good a name as any I suppose. I shall call you Raven."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Like it? Hope so. I'm sorry it took so long to update. My dad died and I've been trying to deal with that.  
  
Anyway, next chapter, Glazzior tells Raven why he turned him. Please review. 


	4. Why?

A/N: Someone e-mailed me with a few questions. Actually, loads of questions. So, hears the answers:  
  
The reason Raven talks the way he does, all the slang, is because no one else does. Raven's an experiment. You read vampire books or watch vampire movies; all of them are beautiful, seductive, gothic, well spoken and dangerous. Most of them are also noblemen/women.  
  
Lestat, Armand, Marius, Dracular, Jean-Clord, Asher . . . even on Buffy it's the same. The Master: Well-spoken, gothic, mysterious and deadly. Spike: Handsome, gothic-ish, and more or less well spoken, dangerous. The killer of two Slayers. It's the same with Dursilla, Darla, Angelus . . .the list goes on and on.  
  
All of the most dangerous vampires you see always seem to come from wealthy back-grounds, so I thought what would happen if a common, low-class street kid got turned into a vampire. Crude, rough, okay looking, not a head turner, but fairly good-looking. Nothing really special about him. He's not rich, he doesn't have any magic powers, he's just basically a nobody. I just wanted to see how people would react to him.  
  
The reason he's English is because I'm English. I know the slang, I know the places, so I can make it more realistic.  
  
I'm planning on him going to Sunnydale eventually, but it won't be until the sequel. Maybe. I haven't decided yet.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Why?  
  
I though about it. Raven. Not too bad, I guess. I looked at Glazzior and smiled. "I like it."  
  
He smiled back. "Good."  
  
I suddenly had a thought. "Is this how all vampires get their names?"  
  
"Some."  
  
I waited a few seconds. "Well?"  
  
He smirked. "You need to learn patience. It could someday save your life."  
  
"Will ya please just answer the Goddamn question?!"  
  
He glared daggers at me (Or should that be stakes?) and growled. "You need to learn some respect for your betters, boy!"  
  
"I'm not a boy. I'm fifteen years old!"  
  
"I am three hundred and twenty four."  
  
"Oh. Right. So I guess I can see where the whole boy thing's coming from."  
  
"Now I think an apology is in order."  
  
"Yer wot? I'm not apologising t' you for shit!"  
  
He growled, grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into a gravestone. It was so hard the gravestone cracked and fell over. Didn't do my skull any good either. Felt like it'd been split open.  
  
"Apologise!"  
  
"Okay okay! I'm sorry!"  
  
He let me go an' I fell on me arse. "Ow," I muttered, rubbin' the back of me 'ead.  
  
I was about t' call 'im an arrogant prick, when I remembered the whole super-hearing thing. Lucky for me.  
  
"Do not forget your place again, young Raven," Glazzior said. "I will not hesitate to throw you into the sun."  
  
I was about t' say a comeback, (think I would of learnt my lesson wouldn't you?) when I had another though. "Are we immortal?!" I yelled excitedly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we like, y'know, fly an' turn into mist and stuff?!"  
  
Glazzior burst out laughing. "No, child. That's just in the movies." I was disappointed. "But," my eyes snapped on him. "There are stories."  
  
"What stories?"  
  
"Do you know what vampires are?"  
  
I thought about it. "The undead?"  
  
He smirked at me. I really wished he'd stop doing that. "We are part ghost, part demon. You see, when a vampire first arises, the demon has the most control. When a vampire reaches a thousand years of age, they are known as a child of the millennia, or an ancient. When that happens, usually we lose our human faces as the demon in us erases almost every trace of our human appearance. But there are stories of vampires who, when they reach this age, become, I suppose you could say, more in touch with the ghost in them.  
  
As the ghost in them takes equal control, they develop the power of flight and the ability to change shape. Or so the legends say."  
  
"Cool. Wait, does that mean ghosts are real? As in, someone dying an' their spirit stays on Earth and haunts some place?"  
  
He smiled at me. "Not as stupid as you look." Now for him, that was a big compliment.  
  
Glazzior leaned against a tree an' took out a bottle. He unscrewed it and started t' sip it. "That blood?" I asked curiously.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
'God he's irritating,' I thought. "How the hell should I know?"  
  
He sighed like he was a parent with an annoying little kid. "You are still thinking like a human. You are a vampire now. Your senses have been greatly enhansted. Use them."  
  
I stood there for a second. 'This is just too weird,' I thought. 'But what the hell.' I breathed in deep through my nose an' got a gazillion smells. "Holy shit," I whispered. I could smell petrel, sweat, vomit, cigarettes, grass, dirt, take-aways, rotting flesh . . . there was too much t' take in.  
  
Glazzior smirked at me again. 'What is that, 'is bloody trade mark?' I thought.  
  
"Do not worry. In time you will learn to pick out individual scents."  
  
"It yer knew that wuz gonna happen, why the hell'd ya get me to do it?" I demanded.  
  
"Well after your remarkably quick grasp on sanity when you arose, I wished to see how well you adapted to you're new senses. Poorly, I see." I sniffed the air again, trying to tell what 'e was drinkin'. "You couldn't even tell I was drinking . . . "  
  
"Wine," I interrupted.  
  
Glazzior raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"  
  
"You're drinkin' wine."  
  
He smiled at me. He looked for all the world like a proud father. Which in a way, I guess he was. "It seems I chose well when I made you into my childe."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Why did you turn me?"  
  
He looked me, head kinda t' the side. "You know the answer."  
  
I looked at 'im, confused. "No I don't."  
  
"On the night you died, what did I say to you?"  
  
I repeated his words in me 'ead. 'On the night you died'. I shivered. Gave me the creeps. But I thought about it anyway. "Um . . . yer said 'So you like vampires? That's good. Per'aps that'll make what I'm gonna do t' ya easier, thought I doubt it'.  
  
He gave me an irritated look. "What else did I say to you?"  
  
"Um . . . 'ow would you like the dark gift of immortality?"  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"Both, I guess."  
  
"One last time. I know you have at least some intelligence. Use it."  
  
This time I really did think. Hard. Why did 'e make me?  
  
"Yer said, 'you 'ave a strong spirit, you'll make a good edition t' my little family.'"  
  
"And what do you think I meant by that?"  
  
"Jesus Christ! Can't y' juss gi' me a soddin' straight answer? Ain't exactly bloody rocket science, y'know?!! Fuckin' 'ell!" I saw the look on 'is face an' realised I'd just made a VERY big mistake. "Erm . . . no disrespect . . . um . . . master." I was supprised how easy it was callin' 'im master. It felt . . . right. God I hate that bloody bond.  
  
"You are knew, so I will forgive you this once," he said.  
  
I was supprised. 'E didn't strike me as the forgivin' sort. Still, I wasn't complanin'.  
  
"To answer your question, I made you because it would have been foolish to do otherwise."  
  
"Why? Worried about vampire hunters?"  
  
He growled. "It'll be a cold day in hell when I'm afraid of some pathetic little human."  
  
"Then why? Note special 'bout me."  
  
"You're wrong, Raven. People like you are rare. I should know, I've walked this sorry world for centuries. I was lucky to have  
  
found you before some other vampire did."  
  
"Why? What's so special about me?"  
  
"Your courage."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Ay?"  
  
"Do you even realise how courageous you are?"  
  
"Um . . . no, not really. I'm afraid of loads of things."  
  
"You underestimate yourself."  
  
"Not that me ego doesn't like what yer sayin', but I honestly don't think I'm braver than the average guy."  
  
'E gave me a weird look. "You honestly don't know, do you?"  
  
He juss looked at me for a few seconds.  
  
Then 'e started talkin' again. "When I first saw you, I saw you purely as food. I had no intention to making you my childe."  
  
"And you did because . . . ?"  
  
He didn't answer at first. Just gave me this weird look.  
  
"You reeked of fear."  
  
"Um . . . okay . . ." I thought he was a bit of a control freak.  
  
"Yet you did not let it did not consume you."  
  
I frowned. What was 'e gettin' at?  
  
"Raven, in my very long lifetime, I have slaughtered countless innocents. Men, women, children . . . the numbers brobaly stretch into the billions, as I killed for pleasure as well as for food."  
  
I expected to feel disgust when 'e said that. Nothing. Note. Nadda. It was still kinda strange that I didn't care about the people he'd murdered. Disturbin' in a way. I mean, I knew I should be feelin' SOMETHING, but I wasn't. Weird.  
  
"Most of the people I kill succumb too the fear, always allowing themselves to be controlled by it. They cry, they weep, they beg. . . but you did not."  
  
He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack a fags an' a lighter. "Cigarette?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah thanks." 'E took two out an' put 'em in between 'is lips and lit 'em. He took one of 'em out an' passed it to me. I took a drag an' blew the smoke out. "Ta."  
  
"You're welcome." He leaned back against the tree. "Come, join me."  
  
I walked up to 'im an' leaned against a gravestone about two meters away from 'im.  
  
"As I was saying. You felt a great amount of fear towards me, but you did not let it control you. You kept your thoughts rational. You even mocked me!" He said that last part with a laugh. " You stood you're ground, you did not let your fear show. Even on the drink of death, you fought me. Remember? I tried to give you my blood, and you fought me?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I could not let the opportunity for such a warrior at my side too pass. And I have no doubt that in time you will become a legendary dark warrior."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Again, you are welcome."  
  
I hesitated. "Y' know 'ow yer said yer could smell me fear? You were just bein' metaphorical, right?"  
  
"When a human is afraid, the brain releases a chemical that comes out in the sweat. With our superior sense of smell, we can detect that chemical."  
  
"Oh. Cool."  
  
"It is a very useful gift, especially in battle. It gives us a great advantage. And the fear itself also sweetens the blood greatly." 'E licked 'is lips. "Very tasty."  
  
"'Ow long ago was it you bit me?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
'Three days?!?! Me family must be worried sick!' I thought.  
  
"You are thinking about your family, are you not?" Glazzior  
  
asked softly. I nodded. "Yeah." I bit my bottom lip. I wanted to go home.  
  
"Go too them."  
  
I looked at him supprised. "Ay?"  
  
He smiled, lookin' sympathetic as hell. Can't believe I fell for it. "Go to them."  
  
"I . . . thank you."  
  
He smiled. "Go."  
  
I ran home.  
  
What I didn't know at the time was that Glazzior was followin' me. 'E knew what'd 'appen when I saw them. 'E knew I wouldn't be able t' control the hunger. My mum. My dad. My little brother an' my little sister. 'E knew the only thing I'd see when I saw then wuz food. 'E knew I'd slaughter my own family.  
  
Sneaky basted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well? Did you like it? Want more? FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S UNHOLY, REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
